Twins Sacrefice
by Yurica Hanako
Summary: Cerita ini diambil dr game fav Momo-chan Fatal Frame 2. pasangan kembarannya ada 4, ya sdh tw kan siapa aja? Ini cerita Momo-chan lagi! maaf kalau ada yg ingin membaca cerita Ruki-chan, dia belum buat cerita. crita ini bkn HichiHime loh :  Tp 1 klrg. RnR!


Twins Sacrefice

_10 tahun yang lalu_

"Nii-chan tungggu kami!" kata beberapa anak yg berada di belakang.

"Hey! Masa adik lebih lambat dari pada kakaknya sich!" kata anak yg berada di paling depan.

"Ya, tapi kan kami lelah!" kata Hinamori dengan nada lelah

"Ayolah Hinamori, masa gitu aja lelah sich, liat nih nii-chan aja ngak lelah" kata kakak tertuanya Hichigo

"Iya biasanya yang lebih muda selalu menang tapi kok yang ini kok yg lebih tua sich yang duluan?" kata Orihime yang merupakkan kakak kembar si Hinamori

"Ya bener juga kata nii-san kamu" kata Toushiro yang setuju apa yang dikatakan oleh Orihime dan Hichigo

"Ya tapikan kami lelah" kata Yukiko adik kembar Toushiro

"Eh... ngomong-ngomong Hinamori kemana?" kata sahabatnya Rukia yang merasa kalau Hinamori tidak ada di belakang

_Akhirnya mereka itupun mencari keberadaan Hinamori tapi, tiba-tiba semua adik mereka itupun menghilang. Mereka pun menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan kata adik-adik mereka. Akhirnya Hisana salah satu kakak pun menemukan adik-adiknya yg terjatuh di bawah jurang. _

"Hey aku menemukan mereka!" teriak Hisana

"Dimana?" teriak Orihime yang sangat khawatir

"Mereka terjatuh ke bawah jurang!" kata Hisana sambil menunjuk ke bawah jurang

"APA!" Orihime, Hichigo, Toushiro terkejut dan berlari ke arah Hisana

_Akhirnya mereka pun turun ke bawah jurang untuk mengangkat adik kembar mereka. Ternyata kaki kanan mereka pun terluka parah kemungkinan mereka pun cacat, dan mereka pun membawa adiknya pulang. Selama di jalan mereka hanya bisa meminta maaf atas apa yang mereka lakukan_.

_10 tahun kemudian_

"Disini dimana kita biasa bermain kan nee-chan?" kata Hinamori

"Iya..." Kata Orihime

"Aku tak percaya kalau ini dijadikan dermaga" kata Hinamori

"Bener juga ya katamu, padahal dari kecil kita sama yang lain biasa bermain disini ya. Bagaimana dengan kakimu masih sakit?" kata Orihime

"Ya... masih sakit sedikit tapi, aku baik-baik saja kok" kata Hinamori

"Hey sampai kapan kalian akan termenung di sini?" teriak Hichigo

"Ayo kalian, kita harus pergi" kata Ichigo

"Ya... ayo Hinamori" ajak Orihime kepada Hinamori

"Hinamori?" kata Orihime yang merasa Hinamori tidak menjawab

"Hinamori!" teriak Orihime

"Eh... Hinamori hilang lagi? Dasar selalu saja sering menghilang" kata Hichigo karana ia ingat apa yang terjadi kapada Hinamori 10 tahun yang lalu

"Ayo kita harus mencari Hinamori" aja Ichigo kepada teman-temannya

"Iya, ayo" kata teman-temannya

"Hey kalian dia disitu!" Teriak Renji salah satu sahabatnya

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sih!" kata Tatsuki yang merasa aneh kepada Hinamori yang pergi dengan anehnya

"Kayaknya dia sedang mengejar sesuatu" kata Soi Fon mencoba memberitahu

"Kalian daripada nebak-nebak ayo cari mereka!" ajak Toushiro

_Mereka pun setuju mengejar Hinamori dari belakang tapi, mereka tiba-tiba masik ke dalam hutan yang sangat gelap tapi, setelah masuk ke dalam hutan itu yang mereka kejar bukanlah Hinamori tapi seorang gadis sebaya mereka yang memakai kimono warna putih tapi, setelah mereka menegur gadis itu. Gadis itupun tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Tapi mereka malah melihat seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan gadis yang mereka kira itu Hinamori tetapi gadis itu sepertinya menangis. Tapi ketika mereka ingin bertanya gadis itu menghilang lagi. Mereka pun melihat kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang terbang mengarah ke seseorang yang meraka cari-cari dari tadi_.

"Hinamori!" teriak mereka

Tiba-tiba Hinamori menghadap mereka dan beberapa kupu-kupu berwarna merah itupun terbang dari Hinamori

"_The Lost Village_" itulah yang Hinamori ucapkan

_Mereka pun mengerti apa yang Hinamori baru saja katakan. Mereka pun melihat sebuah desa yang sangat sepi. Apakah mungkin desa itu adalah desa yang hilang seperti yang dikatakan Hinamori?_

"Dulu katanya desa ini adalah desa yang ramain dan tenang tapi suatu kecelakaan desa itu menjadi seperti sekarang" Hinamori pun menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya dengan tampang serius

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tau tentang desa ini? bahkan kami saja tidak tau" kata Rukia dengan rasa heran kepada sahabatnya itu

"Eh... aku hanya menebak saja, aku saja bahkan agak heran dengan apa yang saja yang baru aku katakan sendiri" kata Hnamori

"Kalau begitu kita cari tau saja tentang desa ini mungkin kita bisa tanya sama warga desa ini bagaimanacara keluar dari sini" ajak si Yukiko

"Iya, ayo" ajak Yoruichi yang merupakkan kakak Soi Fon

_Ahirnya mereka pun pergi bersama-sama untuk mencari tau bagaimana cara keluar dari desa ini, tiba-tiba di dalam perjalanan mereka menemukan tas berwarna hitam di jalan._

"Eh... apa ini" kata Gin yang menemukan sebuah tas selempang berwarna hitam

"Periksa saja mungkin kita bisa menemukan sebuah petunjuk" kata Yukiko

"Ada secarik kertas didalam tas ini" kata Orihime

"Apa isinya ya?" kata Hichigo dan Ichigo bersama-sama

"_1 bulan yang lalu seorangg jurnalist bernama Masumi Makimura yang sedang berpergian menghilang tanpa jejak, tak ada yang mengetahui apakah dia menghilang atau meninggal bahkan kekasihnya yang bernama Miyako Sudo pun tidak tahu apa yang dialami kekasihnya tersebut sampai sekarang..._

"Ada bagian yang sobek klo begitu kita tidak bisa tau apa yang terjadi tentang mereka" keluh Tatsuki

"Eh... ini bagiannya aku menemukannya di tas ini" sahut Renji

"Apa ya isinya" kata Rukia

"_10 hari setelahMasumi Makimura menghilang kakasihnya Miyako Sudo pun juga menghilang juga tanpa jejak. Apakah mungkin dia pergi ke tempat dimana kekasihnya pergi atau dia bunuh diri? Kami pun tak ada yang mengetahui hingga sekaranng"_

"Kayaknya dia juga ikut pergi ke tempat orang yang namanya Masumi tersebut" kata Toushiro

_Tiba-tiba ditengah kesunyian tersebut ada seseorang yang mungkin mengintai mereka apakah mungkin itu warga desa?_

"Siapa disana?" teriak Soi Fon

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa kok Soi Fon" Orihime

"Apa mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja kali" kata Yoruichi

"Mungkin saja sih kak" kata Soi Fon

"Ayo kita jalan lagi bentar lagi kayaknya kita di gerbang masuk desa ini" kata Hinamori

_Yang lain pun menganguk dengan kata setuju. Mereka pun telah sampai di gerbang masik ke dalam desa itu tersebut disana ada sebuah tanda dengan nama desa tersebut yaitu "Minakami Village" nama desa tersebut tak asing lagi bagi mereka karena nama desa tersebut adalah nama tempat tinggal mereka di daerah Minakami._

"Kenapa nama desa ini sama dengan nama tempat tinggal kita ya?" kata Ichigo dengan rasa heran

"Eh... disana ada sebuah perumahan yang dekat di sini! Kita bisa beristirahat disana!" tunjuk Rukia ke sebuah rumah tua

_Akhirnya merekapun pergi ke sebuah rumah yang dekat dengan gerbang masuk desa tersebut. Ketika mereka ingin membuka pintu rumah itu ada seseorang yang menegur dari belakang tetapi, ketika mereka menghadap ke belakang tidak ada orang. Saat masuk mereka merasa ada yang aneh tentang rumah itu. Mereka pun melihat adik-adik mereka tetapi, sepertinya mereka merasa takut atau melihat sesuatu._

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ichigo

Tetapi mereka tidak menjawab kakak mereka

"Ayo Rukia jangan bengong seperti itu" sahut Hisana

Ketika Hisana memegang tangan Rukia, ia melihat sesuatu sehingga ia pun terkejut

"Kamu kenapa Hisana" tanya Renji

"Aku melihat sebuah pembunuhan yang pernah terjadi di rumah ini" kata Hisana

"Pembunuhan?" kata mereka

"Iya coba saja melihatnya!" kata Hisana

"Bagaimana caranya Hisana?" tanya Hichigo kepada Hisana

"Ya pegang saja tangan adik kalian masing-masing kamu pasti melihat apa yang aku lihat" kata Hisana

"_Mereka melihat pembunuhan antara laki-laki dan perempuan, sang laki mencekek sang perempuan, keadaan lelaki itu penuh dengan sabetan darah dari kepala sampai kaki... tapi mereka tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat keadaan sang laki-laki itu pun membuat mereka terkejut, tetapi, mereka melihat yang lain dua gadis itu sangatlah mirip tapi debalakang kedua gadis itu ada banyak pasangan yang memakai tali dipinggangnya yang saling menyambung, apakah mereka semua kembar?. Selain itu mereka melihat lelaki besar dengan tali di sekujur tubuhnya dan badan penuh luka yang sangat banyak yang mengerikan._

"Apa-apaan tadi" kata Hichigo sambil terkejut

"Benar kan aku bilang" kata Hisana

"Ayo kita harus lanjutkan perjalanan kita" aja Toushiro

"Eh... Apa itu" kata Hinamori

"Ada apa Hinamori?" tanya Hichigo dan yang lain

"Itu disana ada seseorang diujung aula!" tunjuk Hinamori dan yang adik-adik yang lain

"Ayo kita tanya dia mungkin kita dapat petunjuk dari dia" ajak Renji

_Mereka pun mengejar seseorang sampai ke aula tapi, nihil dia pun minghilang dan menghilang di tembok. Ternyata itu bukanlah tembok melainkan sebuah pintu. Mereka pun membuka pintu itu_

"Eh... ada beberapa senter cukup untuk kita semua!" kata Renji

"Kita mengambilnya satu ber-2 aja biar ngak boros!" kata Tatsuki

"Baiklah..." kata Ichigo

"Hei... aku menemukan sebuah buku di sini!" teriak Rukia

"Sepertinya buku panduan..." kata Yukiko

"Iya..." Rukia

"Eh... itu kan!" sahut adik-adik mereka bersama-sama

"Iya sebuah camera..." kata yang kakak-kakak mereka bersama-sama

"Ayo kita cari jalan keluar dari sini" ajak Hinamori

"Aku yang buka pintunya ya!" kata Hichigo

_Tiba-tiba ketika Hichigo membuka pintunya seorang wanita berada di depan pintu tersebut..._

"Whoa!" teriak Hichigo

"Ada apa nii-san?" tanya Ichigo

"Ada... hantu" kata Hichigo

"Hantu?" tanya yang lain

"Nii-san ngak bohong kan?" kata Orihime

"Gak kok, aku gak bohong!" kata Hichigo

"Coba aja kita pake ini mungkin hantu itu menghilang" kata Toushiro sambil memegang kamera yang baru mereka temukan

"Baiklah" kata Ichigo

_Mereka pun mencoba untuk mangambil gambar seorang wanita yang berada di depan pintu... dan setelah gamabar itu diambil... wanita itu menghilang_

"Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Toushiro benar" kata Gin

"Tapi... wanita tadi kok tampangnya familiar ya?" kata Orihime

"Maksud kamu?" tanya Hisana

"Maksud aku itu, wanita tadi kenapa sangat mirip dengan wanita yang kita lihat di koran waktu diperjalanan ya?" jawab Orihime

"Apa dia itu Miyako Sudo?" kata Hinamori

"Iya benar" kata Hichigo

"Jangan bengong saja kita harus cari tau dimana si Miyako Sudo itu pergi" ajak Renji

"IYA!" jawab yang lain

_Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang terkunci..._

"Sial pintunya terckunci!"keluh Renji

"Eh... disitu ada kunci!" tunjuk Yoruichi

"Mungin kita bisa membukanya dengan kunci ini" kata Ichigo

_Akhirnya mereka mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang mereka temukan, dan ternyata terbuka_

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh di ruangan atas" kata Orihime

"Aku juga merasakannya" kata Rukia

"Hei semuanya! Disana ada sebuah buku!" tunjuk Tatsuki

"Sepertinya buku harian" kata Hisagi

"Ayo coba kita baca!" kata Renji

_Setelah membacanya..._

"Sepertinya ini bukunya Miyako Sudo" tegur Hisana

"Iya... tapi kenapa banyak halaman yang kosong?" tanya Orihime

"Aku merasa ada hal yang aneh..." kata Hinamori

"Kita juga Hinamori!" kata mereka bersama-sama

"Hinamori, Rukia, Ichigo, Yukiko kalian semua pada kenapa?" tanya Hichigo yang heran kenapa yang adik-adik mereka pada mundur

"I...tu... di... sebleah... kalian..." jawab mereka

_Mereka pun menghadap ke sebelah mereka dan ternyata Miyako berada di sebelah mereka_

"WHOA!" teriak mereka

_Mereka pun menyerang Miyako sehingga Miyako pun kalah.. ketika mereka mengalahkan Miyako, mereka melihat pembunuhan yang mereka lihat ketika akan memasuki rumah itu. Dan ternyata Miyako terbunuh di rumah ini.. dan lelaki yang membunuhnya mungkin adalah Masumi kekasihnya sendiri yang juga mungkin terbunuh seblum ia membunuh Miyako... seketika itu, merekapun pingsan tak sadarkan diri._

"Hei... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hisana

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Orihime

"Aku juga" jawab Hichigo

"Bagaimana denganmu Rukia?" tanya Hisana

"Rukia? Hei kalian Rukia tidak ada!" kata Hisana

"APA?" kata mereka

"Hinamori, Yukiko, dan Ichigo pun juga tidak ada" jawab Toushiro

"Coba kita periksa keluar!" ajak Renji

"Iya" jawab mereka

"Hei kalian apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hichigo kepada mereka ber-empat

"Kami harus pergi, kami harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini!" jawab mereka

"Tapi, kenapa kalian pergi terlebih dahulu? Kalian ingat kan apa yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Orihime

_Tapi... mereka tidak menjawab apa yang dikatakan kakak-kakaknya dan teman-temannya. _

"Dasar! Kenapa mereka tidak mendengar sih...?." tanya Hichigo

"Lebih baik kita mengejar mereka saja!" ajak Gin

"Baiklah" jawab yang lain

_Merekapun keluar dari rumah itu dan pergi mencari kembaran yang hilang_

"Hinamori! Rukia! Ichigo! Yukiko! Kalian dimana?" teriak mereka

"Hei! Mereka disitu" tunjuk Tatsuki

"Hei! Mereka mncoba untuk membuka gerbangnya!" kata Soi Fon

"Kita harus mengejar mereka sebelum gerbang itu tertutup!" kata Hichigo

_Merekapun mengejar kembaran mereka tetapi, gerbangnya tertutup sebelum mereka masuk_

"Sial gerbangnya terkunci" keluh Hichigo

_Tiba-tiba warga desa mengejar mereka semua, apa mereka ingin menyerang mereka?. Mereka pun mengunakkan kamera yang mereka gunakan untuk meyerang Miyako Sudo saat di sebuah rumah_

"Akhirnya... mereka hilang semua" kata Renji

""Iya sekarang yang kita harus lakukan adalah mencari dua kunci untuk membuka gerbang ini" kata Tatsuki

"Kuncinya, kunci kembar ya?" tanya Orihime

"Iya sepertinya begitu" jawab Hisana

"Aku menemukan dua kunci kembar di patung bergambar anak kembar didekat tempat kita mau masuk ke gerbang" kata Orihime

_ Akhirnya mereka menggunakan kuci yang ditemuka Orihime, dan gerbangnya tebuka_

"Ini kayaknya bukan gerbang keluar. Ini kayaknya gerbang ke rumah besar ini"

"Kita periksa aja ini rumah! Mungkin kita bisa bertemu yang lain!' ajak Gin

"Aku baru tau kalau ada rumah dangan jembatan" tanya Renji

"Aku juga Nji" jawab Hichigo

_ Mereka pun menyebrang sebuah jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai. Ketika mereka berada di tengah-tengah mereka melihat ada seorang wanita yang berada di tengah-tengah sungai._

"Hei disana ada seseorang!" tunjuk Orihime

"Iya kamu bener Orihime... mungkin kita bisa menanyakan kepada dia" kata Hichigo

"Permisi apa anda tau siapa pemilih rumah ini?" tanya Orihime

"Sepertinya dia tidak menjawab" kata Hisana

"Mungkin dia hantu, atau semacamnya seprti si Miyako Sudo, dan warga desa yang mengejar kita tadi" kata Hichigo

"Coba saja kita foto gambarnya" kata Soi Fon

_Mereka pun mengambil satu gambar dari gadis di sungai itu, dan tiba-tiba..._

"Hei... dia menghilang!" kata Hisana terkejut

"Berarti yang Hichigo itu benar" kata Toushiro

"Tapi sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Orihime dengan nada takut

_Tiba-tiba hantu itu datang dari atas dan mmbuat yang lain terkejut dan teriak, hantu itu pun menyerang mereka, mereka pun mulai menyerangnya balik sampai kalah..._

"Huh... susah juga ya melawan wanita air tadi..." keluh Tatsuki

"Iya..." jawab mereka

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Hisana

_Merekapun memasuki sebuah rumah besar itu. Tetapi ketika ingin masuk mereka melihat 4 orang yang memakai kimono warna putih, menggunakan tali merah, dan ada motif-motif berwarna merah, apakah itu darah?_

"Hei kalian liat anak-anak itu ngak?" tanya Orihime

"Iya, aku juga melihatnya" kata mereka

"Tapi apa itu bercak darah yang ada di kimono itu?" tanya Hichigo

"Mungkin..." jawab Toushiro

_Akhirnya mereka memasuki rumah tersebut... tetapi ketika mereka mau masuk... ada sesuatu yang aneh_

"Hei.. kok senter kita tiba-tiba mati ya?" tanya Gin

"Aku juga ngak tau Gin..." jawab Hichigo

"Tapi ngak usah takut.. kita kan brsama-sama" kata Renji

"Iya" kata mereka

_Mereka pun melihat hantu perpakaian seprti penjaga ritual.. Mereka pun mengambil gambar dari hantu itu dan hantu itu pun menghilang..._

"Menurut kalian apa yang dia maksud tadi ya?" tanya Soi Fon

"Kami tidak tau" jawab mereka

_Mereka pun memasuki sebuah ruangan dan mlihat hantu laki-laki dengan keadaan terluka parah... setelah mengambil gambar hantu itu... hantu itu pun menghilang. Mereka pun membuka sebuah pintu, mereka pun berjalan hingga menemui pintu dan mereka membukannya. Tapi, ketika ingin melewati tempat perapian... Tiba-tiba mereka melihat mayat berserakan di lantai.. dan 4 orang yang mereka lihat di depan pintu masuk itu... tertawa-tawa... dan mahluk yang besar dangan keadaan luka parah... dengan tali di sekujur tubuhnya... dan penuh darah... menghadap mereka. Mereka ingin menyerang mahluk itu tetapi, mahluk itu tidak bisa di kalahkan... mereka pun menemukan sebuah pintu untuk kabur dari mahluk itu._

"Huh... aku capek... susah juga ya mengalahkan mahuk itu" keluh Renji

"Iya... eh... kalian dengar itu tidak?" tanya Hichigo

_Mereka mendengar suara seperti beberapa orang sedang bermain... ketika mereka membuka pintunya mereka menemukan adik mereka dalam keadaan pingsan_

"Hei kalian bangun!" teriak Hichigo dan Renji

_Mereka pun terbangun_

"Hei kalian itu apa sih yang kalian lakukan? Pergi mondar-mandir kami capek tau mencari kalian" keluh Renji

"Maaf kami hanya agak takut" jawab Hinamori

"Ya... jadi maafkan kami ya" kata Ichigo

"Ya... kami maafkan kalian" jawab mereka

_Mereka pun berusaha pergi, tapi mereka agak takut, apakah mahluk itu masih ada?_

"Kita coba buka ya" kata mereka

"Memangnya kenapa nii-chan? Kok kayaknya agak takut?" tanya Hinamori

"Tadi ada mahluk yang ingin membunuh kita Hinamori" jawab Hichigo

"Kalau begitu kita coba saja" kata Hinamori

"Baiklah" kata Hichigo

_Mereka pun membuka pintunya. Gadis dan mahluk yang berada di belakangnya itu tidak ada_

"Fuh... mahluk itu pergi" kata Hichigo dalam hati

"Ayo kita coba keluar dari sini" kata Rukia

"Iya!" kata mereka

_Ketika mereka ingin pergi keluar dari rumah itu, mereka pun menuju ke desa. Tetapi ketika mereka akan keluar dari gerbang rumah itu mereka diserang oleh beberapa warga desa. Akan tetapi, warga desa itu lebih banyak sehingga, mereka tak bisa menyerang mereka lagi._

"Warganya lebih banyak lagi, bagaimana nih?" tanya Renji

"Kita harus menyerangnya!" jawab Hichigo

"Tetapi terlalu banyak warganya" kata Orihime

"Akan susah kita melawannya" kata Tatsuki

_Ketika itu mereka mancoba untuk menangkap Hinamori, Rukia, Ichigo, dan Yukiko_

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada adik kami?" tanya Toushiro

_Tetapi... warga desa itu tidak menjawab mereka, mereka tetap membawa keempat itu membawa kedalam rumah yang baru saja mereka masuki_

"Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Renji

"Kita harus mengejarnya!" kata Soi Fon

_Mereka pun mengejar warga desa yang membawa adik mereka. Tetapi terlalu mereka sudah masuk_

"Sekarang mereka ada di mana ya?" tanya Gin

"Kita coba buka semua pintu yang ada, jika ada yang terbuka itu berarti mereka ada di situ" kata Toushiro

_Mereka pun mencoba membuka semua pintu itu, dan pintu yang dibuka Orihime itulah yang terbuka_

"Hei pintu ini terbuka!" teriak Orihime

"Ayo kita harus mencari adik kita!" kata Toushiro

"Iya" kata mereka

_Mereka pun memasuki sebuah ruangan, tetapi ruangan itu adalah sebuah gua yang turun, dan mereka pun turun ke gua tersebut dan mereka melihat adik-adik mereka telah berdiri berhadarpan dangan kakak-kakaknya. Mereka melihat 4 hantu yang persisi seperti 4 orang yang mereka cari._

"Hinamori! Ichigo! Rukia! Yukiko!" teriak mereka

_Tetapi mereka pun tidak menjawab malahan 4 hantu itu mengarah kepada mereka dan sepertinya mereka pun ingin membunuh mereka._

"Sepertinya mereka bukan adik-adik kita" kata Toushiro

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita serang saja mereka seblum kita mati" kata Hichigo

_ Mereka pun menyerang 4 hantu itu tetapi, ketika menyerang hantu itu pun menghilan dan tiba-tiba merada di depan mereka. Mereka yang ingin mengambil kamera itu taidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Hantu itu sudah hamoir dekat dengan mereka, tidak ada cara lain selain kabur..._

"Sial!" batin Hichigo

"Ayo kita cari tempat untuk bersembunyi sebelum mereka mencari kita!" teriak Soi Fon

_Mereka berlari ke beberapa ruangan tetapi, pintu dari ruangan itu terkunci.._

"Sial! Pintu ini terkunci!" teriak Renji

"Kalau begitu kita cari pintu lain" kata Hichigo

_Mereka berlari ke sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.._

"Ada tempat untuk sembunyi, ayo sembunyi di sini!" seru Gin

_Mereka langsung bersembuny di sebuah gudang yang mungkin dapat memuat mereka..._

"Hei, hati-hati.. jangan membuat suara" kata Toushiro dengan suara yang pelan...

_Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar pintu terbuka..._

"_Kakak... dimana kalian? Ayo kita bermain lagi"_ seru keempat setan itu

"_Huh.. tenyata dia tidak ada di sini, ayo kita cari di tempat yang lain!_"seru hantu itu dan mereka pergi dari ruangan itu

"Fuh.. selamat" hela Hisana

"Sepertinya ketika mereka keluar dari sana, ada yang memanggil mereka. Dan mengatakan soal ritual atau semacamnya" kata Yoruichi

"Tapi sebelum ke sana, kita cari dulu kamera kita!" seru Gin

_Mereka berlari mengarah ke sebuah ruangan yang terdapat lubang dii bawah lantai itu, ketika mereka turun mereka melihat kamera mereka_

"Itu, dia!" seru Renji

"Ayo, kita harus mengikuti kemana hantu-hantu tadi pergi!" teriak Hichigo

_Mereka pun berlari sampai keluar rumah itu tapi, mereka melihat 4 kupu-kupu berwarna merah terbang dari arah mereka dan, terbang ke arah sebuah sumur..._

"Mungkin kupu-kupu itu bisa memberi kita jalan" curiga Soi Fon

"Tapi, itu mengarah ke sumur.." kata Orihime

"Tak ada cara lain selai kita ke sumur itu!" sela Hisana

_Mereka pun berlari mengarah ke sumur itu..._

"Apa? Tidak ada apa-apa di sini..." tanya Toushiro

_Tetapi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada yang mendorong mereka..._

"AH!' teriak mereka lalu mereka jatuh dan sampai ke dalam sebuah gua...

"Eh? Dimana kita?" tanya Renji

"Mana kutahu!" jawab Soi Fon

"Kalau begitu, kita turuni saja tangga ini, mungkin adik kita ada di sana" usul Toushiro

_Mereka pun menuruni tangga yang menunjukan mereka ke arah sebuah tempat. Dan disana, mereka melihat adik-adik mereka..._

"Itu mereka" kata Orihime

_Ketika mereka ingin berlari kepada adik mereka.. tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang keluar dari tubuh Hichigo, Toushiro, Orihime, dan Hisana. Ketika itu Ichigo, Yukiko, Hinamori, dan Rukia berbalik, dan menjadi keempat hantu yang selalu mengganggu mereka. _

"kalian, maafkan kami. Pada waktu itu..." kata sang kakak

"Kami tahu.. tapi itu bukanlah masalah lagi. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah ini" kata mereka

_Hantu sang penunggu menunjuk kebawah lubang yang besar yang disebut Hellish Abyss. Ketika itu keempat saudara itu berpegangan tangan dan tali yang terpisah itu tiba-tiba tersambung kembali._

"Sekarang kami pun bisa pergi" kata sang adik

_Mereka pun sadar jika keempat saudara itu jatuh, adik mereka pun ikut terjatuh. Dengan capat mereka memegang tangan adik mereka dan manariknya._

"Kami takkan pernah melepaskan kalian lagi..." kata sang kakak

"Akhirnya... kami bisa betemu dengan mu" kata Orihime

_Hinamori dan yang lainnya menghadap ke bawah, dan melihat empat kupu-kupu berwarna merah. Kupu-kupu tersebut hanya mengucapka "terima kasih". Dan beberapa kupu-kupu itu keluar dari lubang itu. Mereka semua pun berjalan bersama sambil melihat matahari terbit._

_Satu tahun setelah kejadian tersebut..._

"Hai kakak, bengong terus nih" tegur Hinamori

"Ya... kakak cuman kangen sama tempat ini... semenjak kita lahir, kita sudah bermain di sini" kata Orihime

"Banyak kenangan yang kita alami ya Kak" kata Hinamori

"Iya, bagaimana kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Orihime

"Ya sekarang tidak lagi, aku saja sekarang sudah bisa lari. 11 tahun tidak bisa lari sekarang bisa" jawab Hinamori

"Hei kalian, cepetan keluar dari situ. 1 jam lagi tempat ini aka digusur!" kata Hichigo

"Iya kak" jawab Hinamori dan Orihime

_Mereka pun pindah ke daerah dimana paman mereka tinggal, dan daerah Minakami pun digusur dan dijadikan dermaga.._

THE END


End file.
